


The Star's a Sliver of You

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I woke up with the sun beaming through the room, casting shadows of trees onto the walls. I felt a familiar type of warmth, but I knew it wasn't radiating from the sun, slowly creeping out from the horizon, no.





	

I woke up with the sun beaming through the room, casting shadows of trees onto the walls. I felt a familiar type of warmth, but I knew it wasn't radiating from the sun, slowly creeping out from the horizon, no. I turned around and smiled. There he was, sleeping peacefully next to me. The love of my life, as cliche as it may sound. I fucked up bad last time, I know I did. I knew that I didn't deserve him. But he came back, he forgave me, accepted me. It wasn't until now that I realized how much I love him. I knew that I love him before, but after what he said to me yesterday, everything came to me at once. It wasn't an argument, nor a fight. I couldn't call it either of them things. It was me telling him that he should move on, that I'm not good enough for him. The last thing I wanted was pity, so I tried to not turn it on myself. I told him that he deserves better, much more than what I'm worth. I told him he'd be better without me, and I meant it. He told me that no matter if I mess up, he'll love me. I tried telling him it isn't meant to be like that. If I mess up, it's my fault and I have no reason to be forgiven. I told him that now was the time when he's meant to tell me to leave, and I pack my bag and leave the house. I had it in my head. No, I wasn't ready to let him go, but I wasn't ready to protest either. I honestly saw it coming, so I had to let fate wash over me, didn't I? I blinked back tears, and evidently he did, too. I was ready for what he was about to tell me, when he stepped forward and swung his arms around me. He had hugged me, even after I'd fucked up and he was the one crying? He pulled away and took a step back, wiping his tear-stained eyes on his jacket sleeve. He looked up at me and smiled, and he told me that he'll always love me. He said it's always me, and it always will be. I was lost for words, and I'm guessing he was, too because he did nothing other than close the gap between our lips. It wasn't rough and longing like it had been in the past, but gentle and loving. 

 

I've done nothing to deserve this man, absolutely nothing, but it's me he's chosen to love. God only knows why. Brendon Urie, the most perfect person ever loves me. I love him too, I love him more than any words in any language will ever be able to describe. He's still mostly asleep when he mumbles something I can't quite make out, and shifts over to lean his head on my chest. I feel his soft breath dancing over my skin and I can hear him softly murmuring something inaudible. He moves his head next to mine and opens his eyes.

 

"Hello" he giggles. Him smiling makes me feel happy, more than happy. Like his smile is a switch that makes everything glow, that makes life in itself a better thing. 

 

"Good morning, my love" I whisper, making him giggle even more. 

 

"Do you want some ketchup for that cheese?" he laughed, poking me in the rib.

 

"Who puts ketchup on cheese?" I ask, shaking my head.

 

"Uh, me for example" 

 

"That's gross!" I say, poking his face lightly.

 

"You're gross!" he whispers, before lightly kissing my nose. I love it when he does that.

 

"I was trying to be romantic and you ruined it,"

 

"Well carry on then" he whispers.

 

"You are the love of my life, and I love you, and you always make me smile, and your smile is beautiful, just like the rest of you and I love everything about you, and did I mention that I love you?" I say brushing his hair out of his face. I see that he's blushing. "It should be illegal to be that cute" I say, kissing him on the cheek. He turns his head around so that his lips catch mine, and I've never felt anything so perfect. He pulls his head away and nuzzles into my neck. I wrap my arms around him, and press a kiss to his forehead. 

 

"Hey," he whispers into my neck.

 

"Hi" I whisper back.

 

"I love you, you know."

 

"I love you, too. My beautiful sunshine"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a gigantic fluffy, tooth-rotteningly sweet oneshot, but the start was sort of unintentionally angsty? What can I say, I just finished vol 1 of THROAM (ouch). So yeah, I was planning on making this a oneshot, but who knows? I might add more, if anyone would be interested? Idek if people read my fics nowadays to be completely honest. If you'd like a continuation of this story, feel free to leave me a comment! Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- S


End file.
